


I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more

by Miyukitty



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death (mentioned), Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Fire Emblem Femslash Week, Fire Emblem Femslash Week 2016, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Girls Kissing, Interspecies Relationship(s), Literal Sleeping Together, Manaketes, OTP Feels, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots written for Fire Emblem Femslash Week 2016, featuring Tiki and Say'ri from FE13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of oneshots written for Fire Emblem Femslash Week 2016, featuring my favorite girlfriends Tiki and Say'ri from FE13. Title comes from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9ayN39xmsI) which I forever associate with sayriki, it's so sappy?? Prompts listed as chapter names; I started late so they're out of order and I probably won't do all seven, haha.
> 
> note to mods: i'm including some illustrations in the footnotes that were not created for this event specifically, let me know if you'd prefer me remove them~

 

 

Tiki slept more than enough as it was, but the siren's call of a warm sunny afternoon was truly irresistible.

 

Say'ri concealed her fond smile behind her hand when she found the transformed manakete sunbathing, sprawled belly-up in the grass like a spoiled cat. The dragon's tapering ivory snout was curved into a toothy smile, red eyes half-lidded in the languid heat. Her leafy tail swished lazily back and forth, completing the image.

 

"My lady, what if the townspeople saw you thus," Say'ri scolded with no real bite behind her words. She planted her fists on her hips for good measure, in case the manakete cracked an eye open to peek.

 

Tiki rumbled in drowsy amusement and curled toward her voice, twining her thin tail around Say'ri's legs. Say'ri swatted her away and scowled playfully.

 

"Such a childish display is ill-befitting the sacred presence of the Voice. My lady should set a better example than to laze idly about in the sun and waste her days."

 

Tiki's jaws spread slowly in an indulgent yawn, delicate pink tongue curling between bared fangs. The manakete curled her toes and rolled onto her side, humming pleasantly as she wriggled and got comfortable on the warm earth. Say'ri huffed a sigh and moved closer.

 

She pressed her palms to the rise and fall of Tiki's ribs, who settled under her touch, obligingly moving her wing aside to allow access. Say'ri ran her hands over the rocky texture of her hide and was reminded of the oyster shells she dived to collect in her youth. Every gleaming angle and curve caught the light in a coruscating array of colors.

 

Her curious fingers traced clefts where old wounds scored her dragon skin. That was what drove a manakete's scales to harden, according to Tiki. The jagged edge of a Wyrmslayer here, the claws of a fellow manakete there. Centuries had weathered her pearlescent hide harder than tempered steel.

 

On the battlefield Say'ri had witnessed the flash of Nowi's vibrant green and yellow scales, like fresh buds popping in the spring – and Nah's adolescent scales, not fully hardened, flushed the deep red and rich purple of blood vessels. She had been fascinated by the sight of each manakete soaring on spread wings, magnificent beasts, but the others did not compare to the rarified beauty of Tiki's divinity. Tiki did not often transform now that the war was won, and Say'ri treasured the honor of being allowed to touch her like this.

 

Her exploration halted only when she felt Tiki begin to fidget into wakefulness under her ministrations. She withdrew her hands, ready to apologize for her imprudence, but Tiki moved too quickly, butting her snout gently against Say'ri's waist to interrupt her.

 

_"It tickles when you do that,"_ Tiki murmured, distorted voice thick with sleep _. "Come. Lay with me, my love."_

 

Say'ri couldn't find it in herself to protest as the manakete's slender arms wrapped possessively around her, pulling her in against the curve of her underbelly. Tiki's pebbled skin radiated heat as she curled around Say'ri, resting a heavy muzzle on her lap.

 

Tiki yawned again, slow and deliberate, and this time Say'ri could not resist a yawn as well. She stroked her hands absently along the manakete's sloping jawline, until they were both slipping into slumber in the tranquil sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	2. family

 

 

Morning light dappled the secluded clearing, washing pale hues of yellow against the leaves rustling in the breeze. It was a peaceful garden outside of the village, maintained by few, visited by even less.

 

Tiki stood quietly, watching on as Say'ri painstakingly cleaned her brother's grave with ladles of fresh water and a brush. It was the Chon'sin custom, Tiki had learned, though this was the first time she'd been invited along. For now, she would only bear witness.

 

Tiki blinked slowly, observing as Say'ri struck a small flint stone and lit the bundle of incense she'd arranged. Aromatic smoke curled in Tiki's nostrils, sweet and spicy and threatening to make her sneeze. She willed her face to remain a calm mask. It would be disrespectful to Say'ri, were she to distract her this moment. But still, she couldn't help but wiggle her nose as the overbearing perfume made her itch. The manakete was not overly fond of incense.

 

Sandalwood, frankincense, and patchouli carried with them vaguely unsettling recollections of temples, with cold floors, harsh voices, and claustrophobic darkness. She tilted her face toward the morning sun, grateful to be outdoors in the light, to be here in Valm by her own free will.

 

Dark hair fanned over the princess's face as she bowed her head in prayer, lips parting over whispered words for Yen'fay. Tiki felt something slowly stir in her chest as she watched her love beg for forgiveness.

 

She wasn't entirely certain what role she was to play here. Say'ri was private about family matters, and had not told her much. Tiki understood that the circumstances of Yen'fay's death meant that he did not receive the ceremony a man of his status should have rightfully earned, and so his dutiful sister honored him in her own way. She understood as well that their parents had not received funeral rites at all, and this was a failure that weighed on Say'ri's shoulders. But she did not know the gravity behind the family tradition, nor the full burden that guilt carried in Say'ri's heart.

 

She intended to learn.

 

When the day was done, after they returned to their modest home and retired to bed, Tiki lay awake. She listened to Say'ri's gentle breathing at her side, and laced their fingers delicately together. Through the open window in their bedchamber, starlight pooled silver against the arch of Say'ri's cheekbones, the spray of dark eyelashes, the glossy braid draped over her bare shoulder.

 

The stars were how Tiki remembered the ones she lost to the flow of time. Gravestones crumbled, bones turned to dust, and beliefs were forgotten. Tiki found comfort in the steady starlight that once frightened her – the one constant companion to her lonely vigil alongside humanity. Say'ri would join the stars one day as well, but if it pleased her to watch, Tiki would light Chon'sin incense for her.

 

Perhaps by then the smoke would stop reminding her of confining temples. Instead the perfume would transport her mind back to the lingering image of Say'ri in her plum-wine yukata, the morning sun gleaming in her hair, spine curved in supplication as she prayed for absolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	3. secret

 

The hazy space between sleep and wakefulness was difficult to navigate.

 

Tiki blinked slowly, unfocused eyes heavy-lidded. Her muddled thoughts were sluggish, still clinging to the tail end of dreams, or memories, or some comfortable combination of the two. It often took the manakete some time to get her thoughts in order, to remember where she was, _when_ she was. How Say'ri rose with every sunrise, Tiki would never understand.

 

As reality began to filter in, Tiki found herself alone in her bed and nested under sheets, leaden body quite unwilling to unfurl from where she'd wrapped her limbs around a pillow. Say'ri often chastised her for being a clingy sleeper, or for talking in her sleep, or both; a small smile ghosted on her lips as Tiki admitted silently that she was entirely correct.

 

Content with remaining still for the time being, Tiki's eyes wandered toward the open window, toward the sound of the wet glide of bristles over paper.

 

Say'ri had set up her easel and inkstone in the bedroom and was lost in concentration, gazing outdoors for inspiration. Her dark hair was bound in a loose horsetail down her back, and she wore a plain robe she did not mind staining, practical as ever. All at once, she sprang back into motion, painting confident strokes in rich black. The vision before Tiki's eyes was more dreamlike than reality, watching Say'ri flick her wrist to lay swathes of ink on the parchment.

 

Say'ri did not often display her artwork. Hanging it around their home would be immodest, she had explained once, although Tiki suspected it had more to do with the artist being self-conscious. Tiki didn't press the issue – occasionally Say'ri would let her watch her paint, and that was more than enough, to witness the essence of the subject captured in black ink on white paper. She never used color like Ylissean painters, and sometimes her pages would fill with abstract designs or calligraphy, when they were not recognizable as flowers or landmarks of Chon'sin.

 

When the loose brushstrokes began to resemble the form of a manakete in flight, Tiki bridled with pride and silent admiration. She sensed that this was a private expression of feelings, and Say'ri would likely be embarrassed if she knew Tiki was watching. She settled in against her pillow and let her indulgent stare linger for a few moments longer, before she nodded off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Say'ri's A-Support with M!Robin, which reveals that she paints as a hobby and is quite talented, but tends to be secretive/self-conscious about it. I took the liberty of making her specialty [sumi-e](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ink_wash_painting), though.


	4. legend

 

Say'ri tapped her fingers restlessly against the side of the tome she was reading, brows furrowed in a stern glare. Her aura was fierce, wild with barely constrained energy, and Tiki could sense that she would rather be releasing said energy outdoors with a sword – yet here she sat for hours, cooped inside at a desk piled high with history books and maps.

 

Tiki ambled over to collect her cup of tea, untouched and cold. Say'ri barely reacted, too busy poring over her studies. Tiki busied herself heating water and measuring the matcha powder into a bowl the way Say'ri had taught her. At least it was good practice, she mused.

 

All at once, Say'ri slammed the book shut. Tiki started, splashing hot water harmlessly on the floor.

 

"Fie on those ignoble dynasts! T'was difficult enough to unite them against Walhart, a common and reviled enemy! I seek only what is best for all of Valm, but again and again they resist my proposals, seeking only what is best for their own selfish interests!"

 

Tiki sighed in commiseration. There was little for her to say about human affairs, so it was better to let Say'ri vent about the politics plaguing her. She knelt wordlessly and wiped up the spill with a cloth.

 

"I shan't ever unite us under a common banner at this rate. Should the shadow of another threat loom over the land, pray we are not doomed to fall first into petty squabbles amongst ourselves!" Say'ri clenched her jaw stubbornly, eyes hard as flint. "If I were but a stronger leader myself, I could convince them. I know not if it will ever be possible for me to fill the hole left in Yen'fay's wake."

 

"Say'ri…"

 

Tiki's calm expression flickered, a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth. She straightened slowly as Say'ri continued to speak her thoughts, as blunt as ever.

 

"I lent my blade to Lord Chrom, to Lady Lucina, to Robin, and yet it seems I have gained nothing from the honor of being at their sides. My lady, the greatest leader in legend, the Hero-King of yore – I have heard you speak of Robin and Lady Lucina in the same breath as he. What qualities did he possess that I do not, so that I may better myself for the good of the people?"

 

Tiki came behind the chair and wrapped her arms around Say'ri's waist, burrowing her face into her back. She smelled of bitter tea leaves, of sea salt and plum blossoms and pure, honest determination. It hurt to watch every time Say'ri measured her beautiful soul against the worth of others and found herself lacking in comparison.

 

"Say'ri my love, you are more than enough for your country. It is those who refuse to recognize your noble intentions that are poor in spirit. If you point me in their direction, I would take personal delight in eating every last one of them in front of you."

 

"'Tis no jesting matter, you exasperating dragon," Say'ri grumbled, though Tiki felt a little of the tension ease from her hunched shoulders.

 

Tiki smiled and nuzzled closer, leaning her weight against the curve of Say'ri's back.

 

"Marth was an ordinary man long before he was legend, and he too was unforgiving of his own flaws even when his people loved him enough to forgive them. I see you share that humbleness in common, and yet, you possess a talent he did not."

 

Say'ri absently threaded her fingers into Tiki's hands at her waist.

 

"Aye?"

 

"You're a better kisser."

 

"My lady, please!" Say'ri gasped, affronted. "That is hardly what I- hrrmph?!"

 

She spun in her chair, only to be met with Tiki's lips on hers. Say'ri's noise of protest trailed off as Tiki slid a hand to cup under her chin, tilting her face into the deepening kiss. When they broke apart for air, Tiki continued pressing kisses along her cheek, following the line of her jaw, trailing down her throat.

 

"Look at how you've tamed even the Voice of the Divine Dragon with your kisses. I can't resist you," Tiki murmured against her heated skin. Only when Say'ri emitted a needy whimper did Tiki return to her mouth, kissing her more insistently and stroking fingers through her hair.

 

"If this is your transparent attempt to distract me from work, I find it vulgar and immature," Say'ri protested breathlessly, squirming under the attention. She made no effort to stop Tiki from crawling into her lap and nuzzling against her cheek.

 

"Duly noted, my love," Tiki acknowledged, a mischievous gleam in her green eyes.

 

Distantly she realized the tea was going to get cold again, but she wouldn't mind more practice.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...i wanted to use the canonical sound effect from their B-Support for tiki-gets-impatient-and-shoves-something-into-say'ri's-mouth :)))
> 
> _Tiki: Do you want an apple or not?_   
>  _Say'ri: I speak of larger things than fruit, my lady! ...But I will concede your words do bear a ring of truth. If you see fit to gift me an apple, I shall humbly accept._   
>  _Tiki: Splendid! Now open wiiiide..._   
>  _Say'ri: You can't possibly...?! If the people witnessed such a vulgar display, 'twould be the end of—Hrrmph?!_   
>  _Tiki: Delicious, isn't it?!_
> 
>  


End file.
